Liebe auf den ersten
by Luka Megurine
Summary: what will you do when you meet someone who you don't know and fall for that person immediately.


HELLO I'M BACK BUT I'M NOT WRITING FOR NARUTO AT THE MOMENT I AM WRITING FOR LA CORDA D'ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

Liebe Auf Den Ersten**

**L**_ove at First Sight_

_

* * *

  
_

_Before i met you,_

_i was dull and cold,_

_before i met you,_

_my feelings were untold,_

_before i met you,_

_i never lived till then,_

_before i met,_

_i never had a real friend_

_before i met you,_

_i was always by myself,_

_before i met you,_

_all i had was my wealth,_

_then everything changed when you came,_

_it's as if i was lifted of my problems,_

_when i talk to you i felt no shame,_

_because i know my heart speaks for me,_

_but I was afraid to break free,_

_but now that i met you,_

_i know there is nothing i couldn't do...

* * *

_

A blue-haired boy walked along the cold streets of winter. He's golden eyes were cold as the weather. His gorgeous lips formed a frown as he caught sight of children playing around in snow. They were happily making snowmen and snow angels. The blue-haired man frowned for he never experienced true happiness as a child. Every single moment in his life was filled with the memories of a sweet melody created by a violin. He did not wan to live an ignominious life, after all he is the son of Hamai Misa the famous and beautiful pianist.

" i wonder why they keep on wasting their time on these silly things" He whispered to himself.

This man is no other than Len Tsukimori. As he walked along the street not looking at the direction he was heading he heard someone say

" HEY! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

" I love the snow so MUCH!" Shouted a red headed teen. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the soft frozen water droplets that are called snow flakes. She jumped up and down on the frozen white blanket below her. She twirled around with a big grin on her face. She stopped and fell on top of the snow because of the dizziness caused by the twirling. Her eyes looked at the gentle sky above her and started to reminisence on her childhood, oh how she loved to play with snow. Gladly after winter comes summer.

" I'm glad we had a winter break" she whispered to herself.

She got up and walked towards her house.

" Kaho!" she heard her mother call. Yes, this girl is no other than Hino Kahoko.

" yes Kaa-san?" she answered.

" Kaho, please go to the supermarket, we're out of nuts for the stuffing" Said her mother.

" alright then"

Kahoko went out wearing a thick trenchcoat mittens and a scarf to protect her from the cold. She walked along the street side smiling. She hummed the tune of Panchebel's Canon. She gidly smiled and looked at the children playing. As she turned her head she saw a handsome blue- haired boy that was about her age. He was glaring at the children playing. Kahoko noticed how he was walking while looking at the children. Then she saw a red light.

" HEY! LOOK OUT!" she shouted but the man did not seem to hear her, she quickly ran towards the cossing man and pushed him to the other side.

" UGH!" Len then looked at whoever pushed him.

His eyes in shock at what he saw. It was a girl about his age with red hair. He slowly regained his composture as he stared at the girl.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked in a cool voice

" Me?! I think the quetion is what were YOU doing not looking at the direction you are goin to?" Shouted kahoko.

As Len realized his mistake he turned his head away from the girl " I'm Sorry" he apologized. Kahoko stared at the man and felt her cheeks burn

'WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING?' she thought.

" Um could you get off of me now?" asked Len.

Kahoko then frozed and looked at their position. She was on top of him, her arms supporting her entire body preventing her from falling on top of him. She felt her cheeks blush madly.

" I'm so so so so sorry!!!!" said kahoko as she got up bowed multiple times at the man before her.

" thank you" said Len as he slowly got up and started to walk away until he felt someone grip his coat. He turned around and saw amber colored eyes staring at him.

" I'm Hino Kahoko, by the way" said Kahoko as she blushed madly being face to face with the handsome man.

" Tsukimori, Len Tsukimori" He replied.

" Um Tsukimori-kun can i ask a favor?" she said while blushing madly.

" what is it?" asked LEn as he watched the red head's eyes sparkle.

" THANK YOU!!! ALTHOUGH I JUST MET YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Shouted Kahoko as she hugged the man.

'although I just met her, why do i feel so attracted to her?' asked Len to himself.

" So what do you want?" Asked Len

" could you accompany me to the supermarket?" asked kahoko as she neared Len's face which made him blush.

" fine" answered len as he sighed.

As he was about to leave with her, something caughy his ear. It was the tune of Canon by Panchbel. He closed his eyes and listened to the humming not realizing that it was Kahoko who was humming.

Later as they arrived at the supermarket. Len unconsciously hummed the Ave Maria which reached the ears of Hino Kahoko.

" What a lovely tune" said Kahoko to Len.

" what is?" asked Len

"that tune, the onw you were just humming."

" Ave Maria?" asked Len

" ave maria, what a beautiful name for a beautiful tune" said kahoko

"actually it's a piece by schubert" len answered

" ah i see, then what instrument do you play?' asked Kahoko as they walked in the supermarket.

"violin" replied len.

"really? i bet it's really hard" said kahoko" how long have you been playing it?"

" since i was younger" len replied

" it must be wonderful to be able top play an instrument huh" commented kahoko as len stared at her " i wish i could play an instrument"

"Hmm? do you have an instrument?" asked len

" uh no" replied kahoko as she took some nuts and payed at the counter. they did not notice the looks that were given to kahoko from other girls in the store.

" so will you allow me to teach you?" asked len

" really but i don't have an instrument" replied kahoko

" Not to worry, i have extras at home" said len

" wait your going to lend me a violin for me to practice on?" asked kahoko

" yes if that's okay with you" said len

" is it ever?!" said kahoko as she jumped at len and hugged him.

" Neh, Tsukimori-kun..." said kahoko

" what is it?" asked len

" why are you doing this even though we just met today?" asked kahoko

" hmmm... i don't know either" said len

" um tsukimori-kun" said kahoko as they left the store

"Hmmm?" asked len

"i think i'm too frank with this, because we just met and all but" said kahoko " do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Kahoko

"hmmm... well..." len trailed off " i do" he replied as he smiled 'why am i smiling? i never smile' thought len

"really? with whom did you fall for? i think you would fall for someone who is beautiful smart and talented" said kahoko

" hmmm... i don't know, all i know is that beauty is a primeval phenomenon, which itself never makes its appearance, but the reflection of which is visible in a thousand different utterances of the creative mind, and is as various as nature herself." said len

" and it means?' asked kahoko

" beauty is only skin deep" replied len " just like you"

" me? wait! Is that an insult?" asked kahoko while raising her brow

" I don't really know if I've fallen for you but all i know is that i am attracted to you the moment i saw you" he replied which made kahoko blush

" Tsukimori-kun to be frank also, i sorta kinda maybe like you?"

" is that a question?"

" Uh.. i'm not sure"

" do you believe in love at first sight?"

" yes!"

"do you like being loved?"

"of course"

"is love important to you?"

" yes"

" do you hardly fall?"

"yes"

"do you love me?"

"YES!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OF COURSE!" then Kahoko thought back at their conversation and realized that she just said yes to being his girlfriend

" wait!" said kahoko

" What?" asked len

" why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" asked kahoko

" cause right then and there i knew that i loved you" said len as he smiled which made kahoko blush like a tomato.

" Tsukimori-kun?"

" what?" asked len

"i was told this once find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, thats her..."

"and do you believe it?" asked len

" i know it!"

"Why?"

"because i met you" replied kahoko as she quickly placed a kiss on len's lips and ran towards her house leaving len smilling in the streets.

"what a perfect winter season it's like summer when i'm with her" said len as he went home

* * *

"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

-Dr. Seuss

* * *

Some of the greater things in life are unseen thats why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream...

* * *

We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.

* * *

If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it dosent, then it was never meant to be...

Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it.

* * *

love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same

* * *

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop...

* * *

Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear.

* * *

LOVE: We think about it, Sing about it, Dream about it && Loose sleep worrying about it. When we don't know we have it, we search for it. When we discover it, we don't know what to do with it. When we have it, we fear loosing it. It is the constant source of pleasure and pain. But we don't know which it will be from one moment to the next. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define && IMPOSSIBLE to live without

* * *

If it makes you smile take it, if it makes you cry leave it, if it warms your heart bare it, if it boils your blood throw it, if it lets you dream catch it, if it makes you fall let it be. But love is all of these and i want nothing more for it.

- Kimyuri-chan

oh yeah! Len is a little OOC huh?

* * *


End file.
